Innocent
by Tuxedo Starr
Summary: A look at the fall of the Silver Millenium through Princess Serenity's POV. A one-shot fic. Manga-based. Please R&R.


BR  
  
A Sailormoon fanfiction by Prince Nebula, alias Tuxedo Starr  
  
bI felt this love affair might end sadly . . . A love between Earth and the Moon could never be . . .BR  
  
Her long hair fluttered in the dying breeze, which carried the scent of blood past her nose and the faint echoes of the agonized screams of the dying into her ears. Nausea worked its way into her stomach, forcing salty bile into her throat. She had to bite her tongue to keep from vomiting, and the blood from the action added copper to the sour taste already present in her mouth. Her broken wings fluttered uselessly in the wind, the silver ribbons torn from her uniform, now stained dark with crimson, skipping across the desolate landscape in a morbid dance of their own. Tears of fire burned in her eyes, which stared, seeing and unseeing.  
  
BR  
  
Lost. Defeated. How could they have been beaten so easily? . . .  
  
BR  
  
The girl stood tall and erect, muscles trembling in anticipation and fatigue, every inch the warrior that she was. Her outfit, normally bright with color and glitter, was now scorched from the attacks and drenched in the vermilion blood of her enemies. Her perfect face held an expression of stoic calm, of utter peace and tranquility . . . unless you looked at her eyes, hard and unfeeling as sapphires, or saw the diamond tears of anger and sorrow that now trickled down her cheeks in two tiny, perfect glittering streams.  
  
BR  
  
At her side, she clenched a long sword in a trembling white-fisted grip that betrayed her façade of serenity. The shining crystal blade of the weapon was now dulled with the same red color that splattered across her hands, her skirt, her armor, her hair, her eyes, her heart, the ground. Clenched in her gloved fist, the golden handle of the sword, once shining as the sun, was caked in a brown, gritty layer of sweat and grime. The droplets of salt water clinging to her eyelashes blurred her vision; this, she was thankful for. It saved her the pain of seeing the bodies of her friends and allies clearly . . .  
  
BR  
  
Who ever would have known that it would end like this? There was one person who might have known . . . but she had left long, long ago to fulfill her position. Centuries, now. Before she was born . . .  
  
BR  
  
Her tears continued as her thoughts and eyes strayed over the battlefield, reflecting on the bodies . . . her enemies, the monsters, her best friends, her lover. And her mother, her beloved, gentle mother, ruler of the paradise, was nowhere to be found.  
  
BR  
  
How would she ever be able to cope with the loss? Was she the only one to survive? To live out the long, long years ahead, fighting a losing battle for eternity, powerless, friendless . . . alone?  
  
BR  
  
Her other hand clenched a small silver stone to her chest, the family treasure, her most prized possession aside from her loved ones, the prize for this eternal war. The talisman with which she controlled her power, and with which the power controlled her. Her power could extend to the far reaches of the galaxy and beyond, if she chose. Why, oh why, could it not save those closest to her, the ones mere steps away?  
  
BR  
  
Scenes of the invasion permeated her mind yet again against her will. The glittering laughing utopia of silver, the most powerful kingdom in the world, maintained with the love and care of everyone. Why should anyone have cause to destroy it with the God of Darkness and their evil wave of poisonous black hate? . . .  
  
BR  
  
Their leader, a pagan woman with hair and eyes of fire, riding upon the crest of the wave, commanding it as though it were her noble steed, a blazing dragon of the Night. Cackling in malice, bent on havoc, chaos and revenge, she had lifted her sword and plunged it down, down, it seemed forever, until it reached the ground, and the black power crackled into the earth, killing hundreds of innocents with the first blow, blood, blood everywhere; mothers, fathers, friends, families, children, infants . . .  
  
BR  
  
Betrayal, lust, passion, destruction . . .  
  
iIt's my fault,/i she thought now. The tears flowed faster; it seemed they had no end. Would there ever be an end to the tears? . . . iI suspected, that one time . . . with him, that black cloud in the sky, that chill in the air, that monolith of stones . . .BR  
  
A wretched sob of incredible guilt tore its way from her throat and she sank to her knees. The tears still would not come; she had run out long ago. Yet still she cried, as she thought of the decision she had made . . .  
  
iAnd I chose to stay with him, instead of returning here immediately . . . and the others . . . oh gods, my friends, my spirit sisters! . . .BR  
  
Images of the scenes that had greeted at her arrival flickered through her mind . . .  
  
iThe Sapphire warrior, the first to fall, a poisoned arrow penetrating her chest even as the water magic formed in her hand . . .  
  
BR  
  
The Emerald warrior, rushing headlong into battle in a scream of rage, only to be thrown back with incredible force against the marble steps of the palace that her spine was crushed instantly . . .  
  
BR  
  
The Ruby warrior, a deadly dagger of silver metal thrown from a distance burying itself deep in her chest as she readied her attack, the cry for which was broken off in a small gasp . . .  
  
BR  
  
And the Golden warrior, her indestructible weapon torn from her grasp and snapped as easily as a piece of string, then a sword thrust into her chest as she screamed . . .BR  
  
Then her lover, the wonderful Prince of the Planet, stepping up as her last line of defense, shouting for the fighting to end . . .  
  
BR  
  
And the woman, that fiery, evil woman, raised her terrible sword to thrust it into his back as he turned to the princess protectively . . .  
  
BR  
  
His cry of pain still echoed in her ears. The sorrow then had nearly overwhelmed her, as she reached for the golden sword at his belt . . . but she caught his dying, pleading gaze, the whispered words to keep on fighting . . .  
  
BR  
  
Grief gave way to anger, which turned into resolve, as the full potential of her power, past and future, gathered between her eyes. The stone glittered, a flash of silver, and the Silver warrior rose angrily to meet the onslaught, a crystal sword in her hand and fury in her eyes. A powerful slash of the weapon left the black-hearted woman in two pieces on the ground, her sightless eyes within her severed head gazing wide, surprised . . .  
  
BR  
  
The girl closed her eyes and wept silently in grief and self-loathing, the tears beginning anew and landing in tiny splashes in the pool of blood in which she knelt. The circle of crimson expanded outward from her knees for about five feet in all directions, a shower of life fluid lost forever to its owner. It's dark surface caught the reflection of the green and blue Planet hovering low overhead, the soft blue glow of which slightly masked the tiny stars in deep heaven.  
  
BR  
  
Never before had she been filled with such hatred and anger for others, never had she tasted the desire for death in her mouth . . . It had filled her as she lifted her sword, shining silver with power, and brought it down, like the fabled Goddess of Destruction, the white light obliterating thousands upon thousands of monsters. Their eyes had been wide with terror and surprise . . . astonishment that the one person who would be the second to last to join the battle would harness her power in such a manner . . .  
  
BR  
  
No longer innocent. A spot of black hate within her heart that had never been there grew as she slew hundreds more with her sword of legend . . .  
  
BR  
  
And now that it was over . . . the hate, the malice that had overcome her, left her, and she felt so . . . so iI'm so sorry, Mother . . . everyone . . .BR  
  
She opened her eyes and turned her face upward, the cool blue light reflecting off her tears, making them sparkle like diamonds. The stars continued their eternal dance about the Planet against the velvet-lined sky, never pausing to rest or observe the tragedy that had just occurred below.  
  
BR  
  
How could the universe keep on living, she wondered, when mine is so utterly dead and still? I've lost everything . . . how can there /b anything else left to hope for? To believe in?  
  
BR  
  
The stars continued their dance, the blood continued to drip off her hand and the sword, her tears continued their trek. She cried. She cried for a long time.  
  
BR  
  
Not that time mattered anymore, really. What use is time when everything is gone?  
  
BR  
  
At last, she staggered back to her feet, her legs weak, barely able to support her. She had made her decision, and she wanted to be with those dearest to her when that happened . . . even if her parents could not be found . . . and she'd rather not see their bodies, anyway.  
  
BR  
  
Booted feet stumbled over the marble pavement of the courtyard, the gritty dust of the world blowing into her face, her mouth. The tears dripped soundlessly down her face, splashing on the cold stone; she hardly noticed the tears at all now, anymore. Her feet left bloody footprints on the pavement, a reminder of what she had lost, physically and spiritually, and what she had unwillingly gained. She leaned on the word occasionally for support, her silver hair trailing on the ground. She tripped over large toppled white pillars, fell against those that were still standing. Her breath came in rattling gasps now, the blow to her chest that had crushed ribs and bruised a lung taking its toll, the laceration on the upper thigh of her left leg making it necessary to pause often. More than once, she wondered if she shouldn't stop.  
  
BR  
  
But she couldn't. She had to be with him when it ended . . .  
  
BR  
  
Why did a hundred-foot walk seem so long now?  
  
BR  
  
At last, she reached her destination, the site of the battle. The royal palace of the world, towering tall and glittering of the same white stone that made up everything here. Enormous pillars supported a high arched dome, the front of which was carved with scenes from epic battles and bold heroes, the gods and goddesses of the known world . . .  
  
BR  
  
A strangled laugh tore its way from her throat. The most important battle ever could never be added to that collage. Not that it mattered, there was no one left to see it anyway . . .  
  
BR  
  
Her eyes wandered over the wide white steps leading up to the entrance of the castle. The bloodied bodies of the warriors, her best friends, and her love. Red stained the colors of the girls' uniforms, their hands, their hair. Blood pooled beneath them on the marble stairway, dripping down each step to pool on the ground. The young man's armor showed no blood, its black surface reflecting the dancing stars. His eyes were closed, his face peaceful, and his long, tattered cloak fluttering beneath him in the breeze, stained deep red from that fatal wound.  
  
iOh, gods . . .BR  
  
She turned away for a moment before the anguish and guilt could overwhelm her completely, and make her lose the courage to do what needed to be done. Her eyes flickered over the scene before her, the courtyard which she had just crossed. The crumbling pillars, the bloody footsteps, the cracked pavement . . . Yet, even though it was here where the battle had been most ferocious, there was not a single body to be found among the wreckage, not a single drop of blood save for the fresh footprints. The power of the sword was great, indeed. This had been all her doing . . . the fountains, the trellises in the gardens, the pillar-lined walkway, now all crumbling blocks of stone. All her doing . . .  
  
BR  
  
With a shuddering breath, she straightened ever so slightly, filled with the resolve that had originally driven her to kill her opponents without mercy. A soft glow, and her uniform faded to be replaced by her gossamer robes. The strength she had suddenly left her, an after-effect of the detransformation. It was suddenly much harder to breath; the wound on her leg now burned with fire. She fell to her knees, clenching the sword for support, the point of which penetrated the ground slightly.  
  
BR  
  
A few ragged breaths, and she stood shakily, tall and straight, every inch a princess, leaving the sword in the ground. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she clutched the crystal gently in her left fist and turned slowly, not so much for ceremony; she wanted to get this done with as quickly as possible. Rather, she found it hard to move.  
  
BR  
  
Regally, she bent over the girl on the bottom step, whose blue eyes showed the agony and surprise of her final moments on in this life. The girl passed a gentle hand over her dead friend's eyes, closing them for the last time. She gently kissed the girl's forehead, her heart filled with grief. A silent command, and the stone flashed in her fist; the dead girl's torn, stained uniform glowed and restored itself fully. At least she could die looking the warrior she was.  
  
BR  
  
She repeated this process for the tall girl on the next step up, the raven- haired girl above her, and their leader and her closest friend, who lay on the second step from the top. As her uniform repaired itself, the girl's weapon also reappeared about her waist, sparkling and whole once more.  
  
BR  
  
And finally, she reached the top step, where her love rested. The tears which she had ferociously held back until now finally came, silently and intensely. She knelt next to him, running her fingers through his ebony hair and whispered something in his ear. Then she kissed him tenderly on his cold lips.  
  
BR  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, she bent over the body, reaching for the golden sword laying clenched in his right hand. She grasped the handle, twisting it gently out of his dead fist, bringing up the limp hand to kiss the fingers one last time. Then, sitting tall and regally on the top step next to him, the tears still streaming down her cheeks, she clenched the hilt of the sword in both hands, and rested the razor-sharp point above her heart.  
  
iYou are my first love . . . my only love . . .  
  
BR  
  
Even if we're reborn in another life, we'll find each other . . . and then . . .  
  
BR  
  
We'll fall in love again.  
  
BR  
  
This time . . . we'll be born on the same planet . . . and we'll find happiness.  
  
BR  
  
My Crystal, I beg of you . . . help me find him . . . I'll hold you to my breast . . .  
  
BR  
  
We'll protect you together . . . This time we'll find happiness . . .BR  
  
She had searched frantically among the ruins. When the Warriors had fallen, and her daughter had disappeared, she had panicked, trying to find her and avoid those who wanted to kill her. She never thought of using her own talisman . . . not until now, when the sight that greeted her filled her with such sorrow and regret . . .  
  
iI never should have let her go to Earth.BR  
  
Her daughter lay at the top of the steps next to the prince, face up in a pool of her own blood. A gem identical to the one she possessed rested in the palm of the dead girl's right hand, now relaxed and open, but had been clenched in a tight fist before. The fingers of the lily-white hand formed a sort of cage about the now-colorless crystal.  
  
BR  
  
With a sob, the woman hurried up the short flight of stairs, falling to her knees at her daughter's side. Only then did she notice the golden blade laying on the steps, covered in blood, and the fatal wound a red stain against the silver of the dress.  
  
iOh gods . . . not this. Please, not this.BR  
  
She cupped her face in her hands and wept. Of all things, she never wanted this to happen. Not to her daughter, the daughters of her best friends, who were all dead, as well.  
  
BR  
  
A horrible sound suddenly pierced the air, sounding like thunder and grating stone and a terrible shriek all into one. The grieving woman looked up, startled, to find the God of Evil rising against the sky, laughing. So that's what the sound was. Its blackness blotted out the stars, darker than the dead of night. The vaguely humanoid form of death reflected no light. As it expanded, blotting out the sky, the only illumination was the cold glow from its eyes, and the mark on its forehead . . .  
  
BR  
  
No, the woman thought, grief and anger over the loss of her kingdom and daughter welling within her.  
  
iYou took all that's important to me. I will not let you have what is rightfully mine.BR  
  
She stood, her white gown swirling around her ankles, her hair whipping in the cold air that had suddenly sprang up in the courtyard. In her right hand, she clenched the silver stone of power. A white glow coalesced around her trembling fist, and the wind suddenly intensified.  
  
iI'll seal it away . . . that demon . . .BR  
  
The glow surrounded her, a light against the growing darkness, the power building. Her pain and fury knew no bounds, the sorrow in her heart too great, and she used its intensity when she finally let the pent-up power loose. There was a flash of light, an unnatural shriek of pain, and the ground beneath her feet glowed as the power struck the darkness and carried it away like so much dust on the wind.  
  
BR  
  
The woman rose in the air, buoyed by the power surrounding her, the white glow shining from within. Her eyes had closed in concentration with energy blast, and now she opened her eyes, looking up at the Planet. Her eyes glittered with hope and tears.  
  
iAnd this world as well . . .BR  
  
She knew the price of the action she was about to perform, but she was ready. The landscape fell away behind her, the Planet growing larger above her. There was a final flash of light . . . and all was still. The figures on the steps vanished, the bodies around the palace disappeared, and a goddess floated to the ground, still as the air.  
  
iI'll seal you awayBR  
  
Above her, three figures had arrived too late, and they wept silent tears of pain. Three weapons of power met in the royal temple, three words were whispered, and silence permeated all.  
  
iAnd give you to the future!bThe endBR  
  
Sailor Moon is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation. Thusly, it doesn't belong to me, this is just for the entertainment of myself and others. Any similarities to other fanfiction plotlines are coincidental and profusely apologized for. Several lines from the manga are quoted here...see if you can recognize them. Thank you for reading.  
  
BR  
  
"I have waited so long . . . since the beginning of time . . ." --Beryl, Sailormoon tanbouken number 3  
  
BR  
  
Nebula-sama 


End file.
